Truth, Dare, or Torture
by Warrior of the Diamond Dust
Summary: Warrior here with my good friend BlazingLucarioJosh with the most extreme Truth or dare game show yet! Be prepared as the bladers are put through the most torture yet! Rated T for Total Insanity and a little bit of language.
1. Episode 1 it begins

**Me: Welcome to Truth, Dare, or Torture! It's like Truth or Dare, but with a little twist. There are three catagories: Truth, Dare, or torture For Truth, you ask a blader a question. Dare, A blader must complete a dare sent in by you guys. And for torture, those are all extreme dares for the bladers sent by you guys. **

**Also, You get to meet my friend and Pokémon Roleplayer BlazingLucarioJosh.**

**BlazingLucarioJosh: Happy to help.**

**Me: Now a few rules:**

**1) Only send the dares in through PM.**

**2) Nothing M-rated please. I'll allow violence though.**

**3) I'll do yaoi dares, but again, no M-rated.**

**And on that note, let's get this story started! I don't own MFB, only my OCs Rosalina, Titania, and Ranmaru.**

Episode 1 The torture begins

"Hey everyone! Warrior here, and welcome to the first ever chapter of Truth, Dare, or Torture!" I announced from the stage of an empty studio, "Okay, here's how it works. There are three categories: Truth, dare and torture. The bladers will have to complete dares that you, the readers send in. Now before we meet the contestants, let's meet my Co-host!"

A teenager with dark hair, brown eyes, and glasses walked on stage. He wore a grey striped hoodie, jeans, and a pair of sneakers. "Hey everyone, BlazingLucarioJosh here. I'm Warrior's co-host and the person in charge of the villain dares." The teenager announced.

"BlazingLucarioJosh will be in charge of the Villain dares, so I'll let him know when we get dares. So, Let's meet our contestants!" I announced.

The curtain behind her opened to reveal the cast sitting in chairs, recliners, or in Dynamis and Rosalina's case, a red sofa. "Are you guys ready for some fun!?" I asked.

"Wait, where are we?" Gingka asked.

"In my truth, dare, or torture show!" I announced.

"WHAT!? Let me out of here!" Doji screamed.

"Can't. You guys have to do the truths, dares, or tortures that are sent in. And if you don't, I'll make sure that you're beys are destroyed in a pit of sludge that several pokemon created." I stated.

"That doesn't seem so bad," Doji stated.

"And Doji has to be placed on the top of a flagpole," I stated, laughing as Doji screamed again.

"You are Evil! I want out of here!" Doji wailed.

A bag of gummy bears were thrown at Doji's head. The camera turned, revealing Dynamis to be the thrower. "What? He was being annoying. And I know that Warrior won't destroy my bey. I'm her favorite character." he stated.

"Maybe, but I'll still torture you in my other fanfics later if you don't." I stated, "Anyways, Let's start this chapter off with a few dares. Gingka, your dare is to eat a plate of hot dogs."

"NOOOOOOOOO! Hot dogs are for wimps!" Gingka wailed.

"No they aren't. And if you say that again I'm sending Cerberus after you," I stated.

BlazingLucario brought in a plate of cooked hot dogs. "Eat up," I stated.

"Do I have to?" Gingka whined before sticking a hot dog in his mouth, whining with every bite.

"Wimp," Ryuga stated.

"Next dare and oh! This is a good one. Dynamis, your dare is to hit Pluto with a frying pan!" I stated.

Pluto's eyes went wide as I handed Dynamis a frying pan. Dynamis grinned insanely as he walked up to Pluto. "This is for infecting me with Hades Curse!" He yelled before hitting Pluto in the face.

"X_X"

"Ha Ha Ha! That was perfect! Okay, next one. Gingka, your truth is: Which blader is your strongest rival?" I asked.

"Kyoya of course! Or is it Ryuga? There's also Aguma, Yuki, Yu, Tsubasa, Dashan, Julian, Ryutaro-"

"Okay I get it. Moving on..." I was cut off by Gingka.

"Dynamis, Tithi, Teru, Kenta, Ryuga-"

"All right we get it! Now shut up! Thank you," I stated before picking up another card, "Truth for Ryutaro: Was Dynamis your mentor?" I asked.

"Yep. He trained me in seeing the future and everything," Ryutaro stated.

"Well... That was a quick one. Okay Let's see... Perfect. Ryuga, You have to face the wrath of my ice type pokemon. And it's a torture too," I stated.

"How is that a torture? I've faced cold areas like this before," Ryuga stated.

"Ice types are super effective against dragon types (**A/N Virtual cookie if you get the joke XD**)," I stated.

Ryuga looked at my Ice pokemon in fear. "Well sh-" Ryuga was cut off by my Ice pokemon freezing him.

"HA HA HA! I am evil! Well that's it for this episode. Send in some truths, dares, and tortures for next episode," I stated.

"And send some tortures for Doji too," BlazingLucarioJosh called out.

"NOOOOO!"

**Me: Well, that turned out well for the first episode. And I'm excited to see what happens in upcoming chapters. That depends on what happens though.**

**Okay, so I have a little explaining to do about why I haven't updated in two freaking weeks. Well, I have a good excuse. First semester for my high school was ending and I had six freaking exams to study for. I'll have more in the next chapter of the silver angels tournament tonight.**

**Anyways, If any of you are pokemon fans, enjoy pokemon roleplay, and have a deviantart, look up my friend BlazingLucarioJosh on deviantart.**

**That's it for this episode. Till next time this is Warrior and BlazingLucarioJosh signing off. Send in some dares and tortures for Doji! XD**

**Doji: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	2. Episode 2: Yaoi, Frying pans, and sugar

**Me: Wow! I didn't think I would get this many reviews on one chapter! Thanks everyone! Also, BlazingLucarioJosh will just be Josh from now on.**

**Also, Virtual cookies to those who reviewed about the Ice type joke. You're all correct!**

**I don't own MFB, only my OCs. I forgot to mention you can dare my OCs.**

Episode 2 Yaoi, Pokémon, and Frying Pans

"Welcome back to Truth, Dare, or Torture! We've gotten plenty of Truths, Dares, and Tortures for this chapter! So Let's start off with the Truth and Dares from Vulpix's Fire! Thanks Vulpix. Kyoya, Why do you hate being called 'Yo-yo'?" I asked.

"It's annoying!" Kyoya yelled.

"I like it though. Chris, Just how rich are you?"

"I sorta lost count after the first hundred million," Chris stated.

"You got to take us shopping sometime. Yu. Who's your favorite pokemon?" I asked.

"Pichu! Because it's so cute!" Yu said while petting my pet Pichu named sugar.

"Final truth. Warrior, Which Pokemon is your favorite mega evolution? BlazingLucarioJosh's is Lucario and Mine is Diancie! It's so pretty. Although I wish some of my favorite pokemon got mega evolutions. Like Ninetails, Articuno, and Milotic," I stated, "Now to the dares. Masamune, you have to slap yourself with a frying pan whenever someone says 'dare'."

"That's just evil!" Masamune said as Josh gave him a frying pan, an amused look on his face.

Ryuga. Your dare," I stop to hear Masamune smack himself with the frying pan before continuing, "You have to battle a fairy Pokémon."

"WHAT!? Did you forget what happened last time that happened?!" Ryuga yelled. Some of the other bladers snickered.

"His Mega Garchomp lost to a Sylveon! XD" Dynamis laughed.

"Just do it. I'll use Diancie this time," I stated before sending out Diancie. Ryuga sent out a shiny Dragonite that Kenta got him for Christmas.

"Diancie use Moonblast." I stated.

The move was a little overpowered an knocked both Ryuga and Dragonite out. "Sorry, went overboard. I'll send in the Studio Doctor." I stated as Hanatarou (From the anime Bleach) came in and started healing Ryuga.

"Anyways, Next set of dares," Once again pausing due to the frying pan hitting Masamune again, "Are from Gotcy. Thanks Gotcy!"

Dynamis' eyes went wide as Josh read the first dare "Let's start this off with the Torture dare (Cue Frying pan). Doji, you have to go into the local zoo and place yourself into the lion cage. If you don't get arrested after that, do something stupid that will get you in trouble with the police."

Doji's eyes went wide as I teleported him to the zoo. He sighed as he walked into the Lion cage (After I threatened to beat him up with a cactus if he didn't) and began dancing the peanut butter jelly time song. I stood at the side recording the whole thing. When the Police arrive, Doji stated that I placed him in there but he got arrested anyways. I laughed before teleporting back.

"What happened?" Yuki asked.

"Doji got arrested," I said, leaving everyone laughing because of what happened.

"Okay, Truth Time. Gingka, why do you hate hot dogs so much?" Josh asked.

"They're for wimps!" Gingka whined.

I sent him a glare that meant 'Say that again and I squash you with my Dialga. "Okay, Dynamis. Why do you wear a robe?" I asked.

"It's a guardian's robe. It's what I have to wear as part of a duty as the guardian of Mist Mountain," Dynamis stated.

"Okay. That's a good enough reason to wear it. Onto the dares (Cue Frying pan). Tsubasa, tell Dynamis that his fashion sense sucks and is outdated, then, slap him," I stated before glaring at Tsubasa.

Tsubasa walked over to Dynamis. "Your fashion sense sucks and It's outdated," he said before smacking him. Before I could get mad, Rosalina rushed over there and kicked Tsubasa in the face. She then proceeded to make Dynamis happy by giving him gummy bears (Oh great. Hyper Dynamis is on the loose XD)

"Dynamis, go around town singing "This is How We Do" by Katy Perry dressed in a sparkling pink ballgown and high-heals, and maybe try to get a date," I stated.

Dynamis looked hugely embarrassed as he went in the back room to change. Let's just say when he came out it was a disaster. I teleported him, Josh and Rago to the mall and Dynamis started doing the dare. While Josh filmed it, I brought Rago to a changing room to get in a tuxedo (I told him he had or I'd turn his hair pink XD) . When he came out, he walked over Dynamis and Proceeded to kiss him (Dynamis and Rago Yaoi! This is a gift for Gotcy for sending in the dare.)

"AHHHHHH Nemesis germs!" Dynamis yelled. I started laughing as We teleported back to the studio. "Thanks again for the dares (Once again, cue frying pan) Gotcy! Here's a Dynamis Plushie for you!" I stated, "Our next set of truths and Dares (Cue frying pan) are from Kawaiino Tenshi Kiki! Thanks! For our first dare (cue frying pan) Is a yaoi dare (Cue frying pan) for Masamune and Gingka. You guys have to make out for 15 minutes."

"WHAT!? NOOOOO!" Masamune and Gingka yelled.

"Then say goodbye to your beys!" I stated.

With a sigh, Gingka and Masamune sat on a red and green couch and began making out. In the meantime, Josh went to go get something for the next dare.

"Okay Yu. You have to wear a bunny costume," I stated as Josh returned with an orange bunny costume. I then helped him get in the costume. Rosalina, Madoka, Hikaru looked at Yu.

"So Kawaii!" The three girls and I stated.

"Okay, here's out last dare. Kyoya, you must say must say dumb things like "YOLO" "But that backflip doe" and "Bruh." I stated.

"That's silly!" He stated.

"Not as funny as you dancing in your lion pajamas to music," I stated. "Now do it or I won't just destroy your bey, I'll put the video of you in your pajamas dancing on youtube!"

Kyoya sighed. "YOLO!" he yelled as Yu (Still in a bunny costume) started flinging gummy bears at him, resulting in the bladers starting to go insane. Dynamis grabbed the flying pan from Masamune and started hitting Pluto on the head with it. Gingka and Masamune started arguing about unicorns, pandas, and Pegasus. And Rosalina proceeded to drag Rago over to the pit of pink fairy dust and pushed him in, resulted in the Nemesis blader's hair turning pink.

After a few more minutes of trying to get everything under control, I brought in my Alakazam and set the bladers back in their seats. Josh went to get a soda in the meantime. "Okay, we also have some truths to answer. Toby, Zeo. Are you two into each other?" I asked.

"What does that mean?!" The two bladers yelled.

"Just answer it," I stated.

"No." The both said in the same time.

"Someone's in denial," Gingka and Masamune stated.

"Like you two?" I asked.

Josh returned with a soda. "Next Truth. Kenta: if you had to kill someone by force, who would it be and why?" Josh asked.

"Rago! For killing Ryuga!" Kenta yelled. He then grabbed my Diamond scythe (When did he get that?) And chased after Rago. Dynamis followed with the frying pan in his hands.

"Our last truth is for Madoka: Would you ever dye your hair pink?" I asked.

"Um... I'm not sure actually. I might so it'll match my outfit," Madoka stated.

"Okay. Well, we're out for dares for now. So send in some more truths and dares for the bladers to do. Bye" I stated before turning to leave. "I better see how Rago, Kenta, and Dynamis are doing."

(In a beauty salon)

Kenta and Dynamis had tied Rago to a chair and were busy messing with his hair. "We should dye his hair lavender to make sure he learns his lesson." Dynamis stated.

"Agreed. And we should braid it too." Kenta said as he grabbed the hairspray and some pink ribbons.

"HELP!"

**Me: Heh heh... I couldn't help myself with that one. Anyways, to those who sent in dares and truths, You get a virtual plushie of your favorite MFB Character. *Tosses plushies* Anyways, send in some more Dares so we can get some more insanity.**

**That's it for this episode. Till next episode, this is Warrior and Josh signing out.**


	3. Episode 3 The World's most insane dare!

**Me: We got more dares! YAAAAAAAAAAAY! Sorry bout that. Sorta hyper now that I've finished finals for this semester. Also, before I start this chapter, I have some off my friends from school to thank for two of the dares this chapter. In this chapter is a dare so evil, so funny, it's going to result in total insanity. And to top it all off, my friend is working on drawing this scene.**

**Apologies if this chapter is shorter than usual. I would like to remind people that you can only send truths, dares, and tortures through PM.**

**Let's get to the story! ****I don't own MFB, only my OCs.**

Episode 2 Smoke bombs, Pichus, and Doji Torture

"Where's Warrior?" Dynamis asked Josh.

"She said she had to go bail Doji out. Apparently he's needed for a torture dare today. I wonder how She's doing?" Josh stated.

(Meanwhile)

"Glitter Smoke Technique!" I appear where Doji's being held in a galaxy patterned ninja outfit, "Hi Doji! I'm here to bail you out!"

"Whoopie... Can we just go?" Doji snarled.

"Okay... but we're using my shiny Milotic as transportation," I stated.

"Great..."

(Back at the studio)

"How come we have to wait for Warrior to return?" Dynamis asked.

"Well one of the dares has Doji in it. And the other one is a Yaoi dare." Josh stated.

Just then, I appear in a cloud of glitter with Doji and my Milotic. "The insane kunoichi of Glitter, Fairy Pokémon, and KitKats has appeared! Watch this! Poke Summoning Technique!" In a poof of glitter, Sugar the Pichu appeared.

"Pichu?" Sugar asked.

"Yes you can sit in Dynamis' hair," I stated.

My Pichu rushed over to Dynamis and vanished into his hair. "Why does this happen to me?" He asked.

"Meh, Sugar likes sleeping in your hair for some reason. I don't know- HA HA HA! What happened to Rago's hair?!" I asked while laughing.

Rago's hair is lavender, silver, and slightly pink and braided with pink and purple ribbons. Dynamis and Kenta were grinning like crazy. "You like our handiwork?" Dynamis asked.

"Like it? I love it! I never knew you had it in you to do something so evil!" I stated.

"He had it coming for a long time. Anyway, any tortures for Rago?" Dynamis asked.

"Actually, no. But could I get Ryuga, Kyoya, Kenta, and Gingka over here? The dare was sent in by DarknessDragon. Thanks again! You four are dared to kill Doji!" I announced.

"WHAT!?" Doji yelled.

"Don't worry. I'll revive you with my insanity powers later. Have fun!" I stated.

The four dared bladers look at Doji and grin evilly. Doji took one look and Ran out of the room, followed by Pluto, who surprisingly was holding a video camera.

"Well... That was unexpected. We'll have to wait a few minutes for them to get back so... Let's get on with the next dare! our next dare was sent in by Nyx2002! Thanks! Rago, you have to take Dynamis on a date!" I stated.

"WHAT!?" Dynamis and Rago yelled.

"I picked out a cute dress for you Dynamis," I stated, holding a silver and purple dress.

Dynamis sighed. "Fine. I'll do it. But in return you have to get something for me," he stated.

"The purple toga with the silver lining? Fine. Besides, I'll bet that it'll make the fangirls happy to know that Dynamis will look like a roman emperor!" I stated.

Dynamis went into the other room to change while Rago managed to slip the tuxedo over his clothes. "How do you do that?" Aguma asked.

"I have my ways," Rago stated flatly. Dynamis walked out and the two bladers left.

"WE'RE BACK!" Kyoya yelled. Kenta, Gingka, and Ryuga walked in with Doji's body and I revived it to where Kabuto (From Naruto, Hanatarou took a break after reviving Ryuga last chapter) could heal him. Or in his case, experiment.

"Make sure Doji has pink hair when you're done," I stated, "Anyways, we have a truth from DarknessDragon as well. Kyoya, Ryuga. Do you like each other?" I asked, a faint blush on my face (I ship Kyoya and Ryuga, but Dynamis and Rago is the best!).

"WHAT!? NO!" Ryuga and Kyoya stated.

"Someone's in denial. Anyways, it's time to start what I call the dares of pure torture. These were sent in by several of my friend at the school me and Josh go to. Our first one is for Gingka. You have to go without eating hamburgers for a week. In addition, you have to eat hot dogs for a week instead," I stated.

Everyone's eyes went wide at that. "You have some evil friends Warrior," Dynamis stated. Gingka just went in his sad corner and cried.

"You haven't seen what's next then. My best friend sent in a dare so evil, so funny that she is working on a picture and posting it on deviantart later. This dare is for Pluto. You have to brainwash Kyoya and turn him into a pretty, pretty princess for an hour!" I stated.

"WHAT!? ARE YOU INSANE!?" Kyoya yelled as Chris and Ryuga pinned him to the floor. Dynamis and Rago had just returned in time to hear the dare, and Dynamis had just fallen to the floor laughing.

"It so funny that it's making my sides hurt!" Dynamis said between laughs.

"Yep! Now If you'll do the dare Pluto," I commanded.

"With pleasure." Pluto smirked. A green glow emerged from Pluto as Kyoya's eyes went blank. A puff of smoke appeared and blinded us, but you could clearly hear Kyoya yelling. When the smoke cleared, Kyoya was revealed to be wearing a green and red dress, green heels, and his hair was had fallen behind him. This, of course, made Dynamis laugh even harder.

"Come join us, my princess," Pluto commanded.

"Yes Pluto-sama," Kyoya said in a girly voice. Everyone else was on the floor laughing.

"OMG THIS IS THE FUNNIEST THING EVER! Well, that's all for this episode. Remember to keep sending in truths, dares, and Tortures. This story depends on them!" I stated.

**Me: XD My friends from anime club are awesome! Remember to keep sending truths, dares, and tortures for this fanfic! This chapter was short because we had less than last time!**

**Josh: Well, that's it for this episode. Till next time, this is Warrior and Josh signing off.**


	4. Episode 4 A taste of insanity

**Me: This story gets funnier with every dare. And with what happened last chapter, It's safe to say we'll probably see Kyoya as a pretty princess in future chapters. Anyways, I'll have a special announcement at the end of this chapter.**

**And on that note, let's get this chapter started! I don't own MFB, only the OCs.**

Chapter 4 A taste of insanity

"Welcome back to Truth, Dare, or Torture! We got a lot of truths, dares and tortures for this chapter, so sit back and enjoy!" I announced.

Kyoya, back to normal, gave me a glare. "You have some torturous friends at your school," he stated.

"We'll she's technically a ruler who won't be satisfied unless you do these request! And our first batch are from Gotcy! Thanks again Gotcy!" I called out.

"What's with yours and Dynamis' outfits?" Kyoya asked.

Dynamis, in return for what happened last chapter, wore the purple toga with silver lining that I promised him, while I wore a shihakusho with a galaxy printed Haori and a pair of sandals.

"Kinda need some motivation for my Bleach fanfic. Speaking of Bleach we have a very special guest joining us for this episode! Please welcome the Captain of squad 10 from Bleach, Toshiro Hitsugaya!" I announced.

A person with pale skin, silver hair, and blue eyes walked into the studio. He wore a shihakusho with a haori that had the kanji for 10 on the back. Quite a few of the bladers were surprised.

"I appreciate you saving me from Aizen, But did you have to get me involved in your Truth or dare fanfic?" he asked.

Before I could answer, Dynamis walked up to him with wide eyes. "Are you my younger brother?" he asked.

"OMG That gives me an idea for a one-shot! Dynamis and Toshiro as siblings! YAAA-" I fainted before I finished.

"Oh s***," Doji stated.

"Guess I'm in charge," Josh stated, "Anyways, here's some truths, dares, and tortures from Gotcy. Let's start this off with the truths. Ryuga, do you like cats better than dragons?"

"No way. Dragons are much more epic," Ryuga stated.

"Warrior would disagree with you on that. She likes cats. Anyways, for Rago and Dynamis, so you guys actually have a crush on each other? Come on gusys! I know you're hiding it!"

"We do not have a crush on each other! Why do people day that!?" Dynamis and Rago said at the same time.

"Because Dynamis fans ship it, your descendants battle in the past, and the fact that you two are saying stuff at the same time would point it out," Kyoya stated.

"Oh shut up pretty, pretty princess Kyoya," Dynamis stated.

"Tsubasa, Why did you decide to wear your hair long?" Josh asked.

"I have no idea. I think my dark side wiped my memory of it," Tsubasa stated.

"Hey Tsubasa, Inuyasha called. He wants his hair back," Pluto teased.

"Shut up grape head!"

"Make me Silver!"

"Let's just get to the dares before something get's broken. I don't think Warrior would want her neon ice cream signs and her rotating chairs destroyed. Our first dare is for Dynamis. You and Rago have to go to a public mall and yell to the world that you guys love each other and then kiss.

"That's just evil!" Dynamis and Rago shouted.

Josh forced Doji to drive the three and Toshiro (He wanted to see what happened) to the mall (He threatened to take away Doji's 'orange juice' to do it) He then brought the boys to the center of the mall.

Dynamis and Rago sighed. "I LOVE YOU DYNAMIS!" Rago yelled before kissing Dynamis. Unfortunately, at the time, the were a lot of Dynamis and Rago fans in the mall.

(Back at the studio)

"Should we wake Warrior up?" Chris asked.

"Bad idea. Last time someone woke her up, she was in a bad mood for several hours and caused insane chaos throughout metal bey city. It took Dynamis with a giant bag of kit kats to calm her down," Kyoya stated.

"So what do we do while we wait?" Gingka asked.

"We could do the next dare. Warrior made a secret rule that if one of the bladers announces a dare, they get off free for a dare," Ryutaro stated before looking at one of the dare cards, "For Tithi and Yu, try teaching a collage class."

Tithi and Yu looked at Ryutaro. "What's a collage class?" They asked.

Ryutaro facepalmed. "This might take a while."

(Back at the mall)

"I never knew you guys had so many fans," Josh said as Toshiro drove the group back.

"Yeah, If only there were more fan art of us on deviantart," Dynamis stated.

"I hope Warrior's awake when we get back though. We need her teleporting skills," Josh stated.

(Back at the studio)

After an explanation from Ryutaro and Rosalina, Tithi and Yu stood in front of Tsubasa, Doji, and Ryo (They were being the class)

"Um... Let's see... Let's the square root of 225?" Tithi asked.

"Easy. It's 11," Doji stated.

"Nope! Tsubasa?" Yu asked.

"15," Tsubasa stated.

"Right! I think that's all for today," Yu-sensei stated.

"Good. Now we can focus on waking Warrior up. And I prepared something to calm her down when she wakes up," Ryuga stated, bringing in a plate with Red velvet cake, a bag of kitkats minis and a soda.

"Alright then. WAKE UP WARRIOR!" Kyoya yelled. A few seconds later, a fist to the face sent him flying as I sat up.

"You better have a good explanation for this!" I yelled.

"Gomen, Warrior-chan, but we needed you to do the dares," Tithi said to me.

I took one look at Tithi and grinned. "Well why didn't you say so?!" I asked, "Let's see. Ryuga, you have go to a Maroon 5 concert."

"WHAT!?" Ryuga yelled.

"I'll take him," Kana (My OC) stated, "I actually like Maroon 5." She dragged Ryuga out the door.

"Okay... Let's get to the Tortures. Heh heh... This one I'm gonna enjoy," I laughed evilly before looking at Pluto.

Dynamis, who had just entered the room with Josh, Toshiro, and Rago, heard what I said and looked nervous. "Don't be nervous Dynamis, You'll like this one. Pluto, jump off the Grand Canyon screaming, "Nemesis is stupid!" in a loud speaker and broadcast it on international television while dressed as a Barbie princess." I stated.

"WHAT!? PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE FREAKING KIDDING RIGHT?!" Pluto yelled.

Dynamis was rolling on the floor laughing. "Fate's coming back to kick your butt," he said between laughs.

I grabbed Pluto and dragged him towards the door. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" Pluto yelled.

"I can do it, and I will make sure you do the dare, or so help me you are Dynamis' helper for the week," I stated.

(At the grand canyon)

"Anyways, Nyxabsol sent in our next batch of truths and dares. Let's start with the truths first. Doji, Why do you suck so much?"

"I don't suck!" Doji wailed. Pluto gave him a plate of cookies to calm down.

"Dynamis, You're awesome! Is your robe uncomfortable sometimes?" I asked.

"Sometimes, but madoka made a new one out of velvet! It's so comfy!" Dynamis stated.

"Okay. Now for the dares. And Pluto, someone's getting their but handed to them. Nyx's Mega Lucario get's to kick your butt," I stated, "Nice Joke about fighting types being super effective Nyx!"

"NOOOOOOOO," Pluto yelled as a Mega Lucario appeared and sent him flying. "HA HA HA! That was awesome, now for part two," I stated.

"Please, no more..." he whimpered.

"I'm sending you to Nyx so she can torture you!" I stated, snapping my fingers.

"I HATE YOU WARRIOR!" Pluto yelled as he teleported away.

"That was fun. Dynamis, you have to say that you don't believe in the will of the heavens," I stated.

"That isn't so bad. I don't believe in the will of the heavens," he stated.

"O_O I didn't think he would do it. Dang it now I owe Gingka five bucks," Kyoya stated.

"Heh... Yeah but all of insanity is going to be unleashed," I laughed evilly, " Nyx sent us a shipment of pokemon for me to borrow... She sent in a level 100 Xerneas to torture Ryuga (He looked like he was gonna scream) a shiny Zekrom, a mega Absol, a mega latios, a level one pichu with volt tackle, and a shiny eevee to torture the villains with!"

"Why do Pichu's like me!?" Dynamis wailed.

"I don't know. I think it has to do with your bey using lightning attacks," I stated, Anyways, before we start, I have to teleport Pluto here for a dare."

I snapped my finger and Pluto appeared. "Thank you!" he stated.

"You're going back after this dare. Dynamis, hit Pluto in the head with a bowling ball," I stated.

"WHY ME!" Pluto wailed as Dynamis hit him on the head with a bowling ball. I snapped my fingers and he vanished.

"Now then... Let the torture begin!" I yelled.

The pokemon began to attack the MFB villains and I laughed evilly! "THANK YOU NYX! YOU AND GOTCY MADE THIS THE BEST EPISODE EVER!" I yelled. "HERE'S SOME DYNAMIS PLUSHIES!"

Suddenly a poof of smoke appeared. Everyone watched as the cloud disappeared and Kyoya was revealed to be in a green dress.

"W-What happened? Where's Pluto-sama?" Kyoya asked in a girly voice.

"WHAT THE (beep)!" I yelled. A screen on the studio wall turned on to show Pluto being burned alive.

"Pluto. Why is Kyoya a pretty pretty princess again?" I asked.

"Heh... The curse sorta got out of control, so sometimes he'll turn into that form," he stated.

"Great... Well, might as well use this to our advantage. Our next dare is from DarknessDragon. Ryuga, you and Kyoya have to make out in a closet for two hours," I said before pushing the two into a closet and locking it. I then turned to the chaos in the room.

"Well, I think now is a good time to end the episode. Remember to send in dares for next chapter," I stated.

**Me: Heh, that one got out of my control this time. Anyways, I have a special announcement. I'm holding a special contest for this fanfic! The rules are simple:**

**You have to write an insanity fanfic. It can be anything crazy, as long as it's an insanity fanfic. The contest ends on the 16th of February. The best two out of these fanfics get to join as special guest for the chapter that week.**

**Anyways, Special thanks to Nyx and Gotcy for all the dares this episode! Here's some Dynamis Plushies for you two! *Tosses plushies***

**Anyways, that's it for this episode. Next week I'll have a very special episode. The anime club is sending in dares for next chapter, so in the meantime, send in those truths and dares for next time.**

**That's it for now. This is Warrior and Josh signing out. Keep up the insanity!**


	5. Episode 5 The lightsaber of insanity

**Me: I'm back! :D**

**Dynamis: This is not going to end well.**

**Me: Just a few quick announcements before we begin.**

**First, I'm kinda feeling bad for all of the torture Chrona's doing in The Silver Angels Tournament. Sooooo... Guess what! You guys can dare now dare my OCs Rosalina, Kana, Titania, Ranmaru, Platina (Yep, Kyoya's feared enemy as I put it) Chrona (for several obvious reasons) :D**

**Second, I'm extending the due date for the contest to March 23rd for everyone. This will give everyone time to enter. Rules are in chapter 4.**

**And Lastly (I know there's a lot of announcements, be patient please) Please, send truths or dares through PM ONLY.**

**Anyways, let's get this chapter rolling. I don't own MFB, only the OCs.**

Episode 5 The Pink Lightsaber of Insanity

"Welcome back to Truth, Dare, or Torture!" I announce from a brand new studio with pink bleachers and velvet rolling chairs, "We have some very, very, special guest joining the show. Please welcome My OCs Chrona, Platina, Ranmaru, Rosalina, Kana, and Titania!"

The six OCs walked in and to their seats next to someone close to them. Chrona looked at Pluto, who was in a full body cast from the injuries from last chapter. "What happened to you?" she asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," Pluto said weakly.

"Meh, he got hit by a giant cookie! XD let's get to the first set of truths and dares from NyxAbsol. Thanks Nyx!" I call out.

Pluto's eyes went wide with fear. "No more. I'm begging you!" he wailed.

"Let's start with the truths," Josh stated before turning to Dynamis and Rago, "For Dynamis and Rago. Why are you guys in denial? You two are perfect together."

"What!?" Rosalina yelled before hugging Dynamis.

"What's with Rosalina?" Josh asked me.

"She was in a bad mood for some reason and I gave her some insanity soda (**A/N A combination of pepsi, pixi sticks, and vanilla ice cream**)," I stated.

"Well that explains a lot. Anyways, Dynamis, Rago. Answer the question," Josh stated.

"We are not, I repeat, in denial! I do not have a crush on Rago!" Dynamis yelled.

"Calm down Dynamis. Here, have an insanity soda," I stated before tossing the soda at Dynamis. Dynamis took one sip before going into a sugar rush.

"SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR!" Dynamis yelled.

"O_O I have not comment to what I just saw," Josh stated, "Anyways, next truth. Ziggurat, why do you like bunnies so much?"

"It's not a bunny. It's a ferret," Dr. Ziggy, I mean Ziggurat stated.

"You know, it looks like Kudamon from digimon. Anyone else notice that?" I asked.

The room was silent for a few minutes. "You know, now that you mention it, it does look like Kudamon," Josh stated.

"Kudamon is so cute!" Platina stated.

"Anyways, next question. Dynamis, How are you enjoying the pichu?" I asked.

Dynamis, who was back to normal, sighed. "It wasn't so bad until Warrior's shiny Pichu joined in. So now I have Sugar, Nyx's Pichu, and Warrior's shiny pichu in my hair!" he complained, "My head is not a hotel!"

Another one of my pichu's, Zeus, arrived and jumped into Dynamis' hair. Dynamis sighed.

"And now I have four in my hair," he groaned.

"Let's get to the dares," I stated, "Dynamis, your dare is to faceplant into a pile of Rago plushies and say Rago is the best."

"Why am I always getting the dares?" Dynamis asked as I brought in a pile of Rago plushies.

"Do it or I will get out the pink lightsaber or insanity!" I yelled, picking up a pink lightsaber and cutting a piece of red velvet cake.

"O_O" Dynamis looked at the pile of plushies and sweatdropped. "RAGO IS THE BEST HURR!" he yelled as he jumped into the pile headfirst. Unfortunately, he jumped too fast and got stuck in the pile.

"Dynamis!" Rosalina wailed as she ran over to help Dynamis.

"XD That was funny! Next dare, Kyoya, be a cheerleader," I stated.

"What! No way, I-" A poof of glitter exploded and pretty princess Kyoya appeared with blank eyes. I turn to Pluto.

"I thought you were going to fix that," I stated, sweatdropping.

"Well, It's harder than I thought. And he always keeps hugging me whenever I try to reverse the curse," Pluto stated.

"O_O Well, it can't be helped. Anyways, Kyoya, be a cheerleader please," I stated.

"Yes Warrior-chan." Kyoya then attempted to act like a cheerleader.

"Kinda hard to laugh at it when he's in pretty princess mode," Josh stated, "Anyways, I think Warrior's going to enjoy this next dare. Gingka, you have to eat a hot dog that is 5 meters tall. Without Cringing. You have to smile."

"WHAT!" Gingka yelled as I snapped my fingers. A hot dog around five meters appeared and landed on Gingka.

"Mmph. Mmmph Mmph Mmmph!" Gingka screamed from under the hot dog (Translation: I hate you Warrior).

"Whatever. I have to get something for a dare. Be right back," I stated as I went into the super storage room of epicness (I know, long title).

"Okay... Next dare. Yu, you have to take an exam with Ryuga," Josh stated.

"Aww... Exams stink," Yu stated.

"I'll get you ice cream if you do it," Tsubasa stated.

"ICE CREAM! What exam are we doing?" Yu asked.

"Pre-calculus," Josh stated.

"YAY! LET'S DO THIS!" Yu said as he and Ryuga began the exam. Josh and the others watched them.

"Ten bucks say Yu does better than Ryuga," Dynamis stated.

"Meh, I'll take it," Chris stated as he placed a hundred dollar bill on the table.

"Heavy better I see," King stated.

"Meh, I have way too much money," Chris stated.

BOOM

"Okay, what was that?!" Josh asked as I majesticly crashed through the ceiling on my mega Absol Night (Yep, I nickname most of my pokemon).

"Night! Use Night Slash on Chrona!" I yelled. Night nodded and use Night Slash on Chrona.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?" Chrona wailed.

"Payback for what you did in my story!" I stated.

Dynamis and Ryutaro looked at her in amusement. "Karma's a (Beep), isn't it?" They asked.

"Just shut up!" Chrona yelled.

"Okay last dare. Roll whoever I hate most down a bowling alley. Hey Pluto!" I stated.

Pluto yelped as I grabbed him and rolled him down the studio bowling alley. "THIS IS PAYBACK FOR WHAT YOU DID TO DYNAMIS YOU EVIL BAKA!" I yelled.

"I HATE WARRIOR!" Pluto yelled as he crashed into the wall.

"I'm starting to figure out how Pluto got all those injuries now," Titania stated.

"That's it for Nyx's dares. THANKS NYX!" I yelled, "Our next dares are from Gocty! THANKS GOCTY!"

"Aw hell no..." Groaned Dynamis and Pluto.

"And this time, Let's start with the dares first. Aguma, you have to get your eyebrows waxed," Josh stated.

"That doesn't sound so bad," Aguma stated. Titania laughed at him.

"You'd be surprised at how silly it is," I stated as Josh placed the wax on Aguma's eyebrows.

"Okay... This kinda hurts," Aguma stated.

"Whatever. Anyways, this next one is for Pluto," I stated.

A random puff of smoke appeared and Kyoya returned to normal.

"What in the world of glitter and gummy bears is going on?" Kyoya growled.

I looked at Kyoya and grinned evilly. "Okay Pluto. Your dare is you have to hit Kyoya with a frying pan and say that "lions are stupid idiots." Then, slap Kyoya, repeat three times, and say that he'll never beat Ginga in a bey battle. Then, proceed to tell Kyoya that his bey sucks, and that he should get another, better, beyblade like your Fusion Hades. Then, push him into a hoard of Kyoya fangirls and see what happens to you once Kyoya's angry!" I stated.

"O.O That is so evil," Josh stated.

"I agree with Josh on this," Chrona stated.

"You get no say on this! Now do the dare, or I force you to watch Cereberus and eat Gummy worms!" I yelled.

Pluto sighed as he hit Kyoya with a frying pan. "LIONS ARE STUPID IDIOTS!" Pluto yelled as he slapped Kyoya three times, told him his bey sucks, then proceeded to push him into a hoard of fangirls. Needless to say, Kyoya wasn't too pleased after that.

"You little purple haired punk! When I get through with you, You'll regret messing with me!" Kyoya yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, Shut up Kyoya," I stated before looking at the next dare, "Tithi, you have to remove your face paint."

"Okay," Tithi said as he removed his facepaint.

"That was easy. Dynamis, you have to snuggle with Rago for 10 minutes," I stated.

"What's with all the Dynamis/Rago dares?" Josh asked.

"Meh, don't know. I like Dynamis/Rago dares!" I stated.

Dynamis sighed as he began to hug Rago. "...Why me?" he groaned.

"Okay, let's do the truths. Tithi, why is your hair pink, in fact, how did all of you characters get these impossible hair colors, flawless faces, and perfectly symmetrical bodies in the first place?! How many of you guys have had plastic surgery?!" I asked.

"What's plastic surgery?" Platina and Tithi asked.

"...Forget I asked," I stated.

"Yuki, How long have you been wearing glasses?" Josh asked.

"About 6 years," Yuki stated.

"You know, quite a few people at my school like the nerdy glasses. It's kinda cute," I stated.

"You think so?" Yuki asked.

"Um, let's move on. Dynamis, does wearing a robe make you feel pretty?" Josh asked.

"Okay, I admit it. THIS ROBE MAKES ME FEEL PRETTY! :D" Dynamis yelled.

"O.O..." Josh and I were speechless.

"What?"

"Nothing. Aguma, who's your favorite youtuber and do you listen to Lady Ga Ga?" I asked.

"No, I don't listen to Lady Ga Ga. And my favorite youtuber is littlekuriboh," Aguma stated.

"I LOVE LITTLEKURIBOH! I GOT HIS AUTOGRAPH AT THE ANIME CONVENTION I WENT TO!" I yelled.

"No wonder why you're always late with updates," Dynamis stated.

"That's mean Dynamis-kun," I said as I moped with my Pichu plushie.

"Let's get to the torture. Ryuga you have to go to a Justin Bieber concert dressed as Justin Bieber, go on stage, sing a parody of "Baby," tell Justin Bieber that he sucks, that he should stop writing music, then throw yourself into the crowd of Justin Bieber fans and sharks and lions that like listening to Justin Bieber, and tell Justin Bieber that he can duct tape you to a wall, squirt silly string on you, and make him drink a spinach smoothie," Josh stated.

"WHAT?!" Ryuga yelled as he was sent to a Justin Bieber concert dressed as Justin Bieber. He the got on stage, sung a parody of Baby, insulted Justin Bieber, then returned to the studio.

"XD That. Was. Priceless! Thanks Gotcy!" I yelled.

"We're running out of time, so let's finish these dares," Josh stated.

"Okay our next dare is from DarknessDragon. Kenta, Ryuga. You have to torture Rago higurashi style where shion killed satako they can thank DarknessDragon and give her a virtual hug," I stated.

"Looks like you had to do some anime research," Josh stated.

"Yeah... I've never seen Higurashi before. That's why this took so long to do," I stated.

Kenta and Ryuga looked at each other and grinned before beginning to torture Rago. Dynamis, Rosalina, and Titania covered Tithi, Yu, and Platina's eyes while the rest of us watched.

"This is scary," I stated.

"Who knew Kenta was so violent," Josh stated.

"Yeah... Let's get to the last truth and dares for today. Kyoya, ryuga, you have to sing luvatory by gumi and rin kagamine." I stated.

"O.O What is it with people liking Vocaloid?" Kyoya asked.

"Meh, I like Vocaloid. Don't push it," I stated.

Kyoya sighed as he and Ryuga began singing Luvatory.

"Okay last Truth. Do you any like slow songs. Me, not really, except for Phantom of the Opera," I stated.

"Anyways, that it for this episode. Thanks to everyone who sent in dares. Remember to send in some more for next episode," Josh stated as the camera turned off.

**Me: Yeah, apologies for this episode being late. I had to research a bit for a dare, and I went to an anime convention. So yeah, I apologize for this.**

**Anyways, As stated before, I've moved the date for the contest to March 23rd to give others more time. Oh, and baka is Japanese for idiot.**

**That's all for now. Till next time, this is Warrior and Josh signing out.**


End file.
